Problem: In parallelogram $ABCD$, $AB = 38$ cm, $BC = 3y^3$ cm, $CD = 2x +4$ cm, and $AD = 24$ cm. What is the product of $x$ and $y$?
Explanation: Since opposite sides of a parallelogram have the same length, we have the equations $$AB=CD\qquad\Rightarrow \qquad38=2x+4\qquad\Rightarrow \qquad x=17$$and $$BC=AD\qquad\Rightarrow \qquad3y^3=24\qquad\Rightarrow\qquad y=2.$$The product of $x$ and $y$ is then $17\cdot2=\boxed{34}$.